The Four Evans Sisters
by Disposable Tears
Summary: A story of four sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.

Chapter One: Diagon Alley.

Severus Snape was thirteen years old and about to start his third year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as he was doing his start of term shopping he spotted his best friend Lily Evans walking along the streets of Diagon Alley with her two sisters Rose and Taliea, he couldn't see their older sister Petunia any where so Severus guessed she was staying at home resenting her sisters for doing magic.

All four of the sisters all looked both different and similar at the same time. Petunia the Eldest of the four sisters, she was fourteen and the only muggle out of the four sisters, She was thin and blond and had nearly twice the amount of neck as her sisters and she had blue eyes, Severus always thought she looked like a horse but didn't dare tell Lily that. Lily was the second eldest girl her thirteenth birthday had just passed and she was the first to enter Hogwarts, she was constantly trying to prove that she was the smartest girl in her year. Her red hair went down to her waist framing her creamy skin as she looked around with her almond shaped emerald eyes. Severus noticed that she was starting to get curves and was surprised when he didn't feel anything then a brotherly protectiveness towards her. Rose the third eldest child, with her mother's curly brown hair and her fathers blue eyes she was constantly searching for either James Potter or Sirius Black so that she could follow them and then trying to accidentally bump into them so that she spills her books and they could help to pick them up for her. Apart from her unhealthy attraction to Potter and Black she was a very smart girl and was following her sisters' footsteps in being the smartest girl in her year. The youngest sister who was Taliea, had wavy chestnut (red-brown) hair that framed her heart shaped face and landed on her shoulders, Severus felt his stomach flip as she looked his way with her hazel eyes, that Lily told him she had inherited from their grandmother, she smiled at him with her bow shaped lips, gesturing for him to come over to them.

'Hello Lily, Rose, Taliea, how have your holidays been?' Severus said walking up to them and giving each of them a hug he blushed when he felt his hand tingle when he brushed his hand against Taliea's, he noticed that she blushed as well.

'Hello Severus, my holidays would have been better if Petunia hadn't stuck her hand in my robe pocket where I was keeping my packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, she ate one and it turned out to be frog flavoured.' Lily said sounding disgusted, Severus burst out laughing.

'It wasn't funny! She was fuming mum made me move all the beans to my trunk and grounded me for two days, that's why you couldn't come over, sorry Sev.'

'Oh look! There he is Lils there's James Potter!' Rose cried and ran toward the steadily growing group of fan girls that followed him and his friends around. Lily rolled her eyes but it was Taliea who actually said something.

'Why does Rose like the self centred jerk? What is so good about him and his huge ego?' Severus looked down at her surprised that she wasn't a fan girl.

'I thought you knew Taliea didn't like Potter and his gang, but I guess we will see if they manage to change her mind by the end of the year' Lily said ruffling Taliea's hair. Taliea rolled her eyes at her sister.

'Hey Severus would you like to come school shopping with us?' Taliea smiled shyly gazing up at him. Severus glanced down at her; the two were oblivious to Lily looking at them thoughtfully.

'Hey Severus I got to run to the new girls store that you hate, so would u be able to take Taliea around and help her collect everything but robes for school?' Lily noticed that Severus blushed horribly but nodded any way. 'Great! Here Taliea this will be enough for all your school supplies and an ice cream.' Lily said running off into a pink shop that sold stuff for that time of the month.

Taliea blushed as Severus looped his arm with hers and led her all around Diagon Alley as they walked Taliea stuck up a conversation.

'Hey Sev?' Taliea said. 'Sorry I mean Severus.' She blushed red and Severus thought she looked cute.

'You can call me Sev if you want' He blurted out not really thinking about what he said.

'Can u tell me about the Hogwarts houses? Lily didn't go into to much detail she just told me about all the wonderful classes.' Taliea said wanting to hear him talk, and to know more about the houses.

'The four houses are called Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin which was founded by Salazar Slytherin. We all have to stick together because the other houses think we are all dark lords in the making.' He paused to look at her. 'But were not!' he added seeing a worried look on her face. 'We are loyal to our house and our allies, but because we are cunning and sly.

'Gryffindor which was founded by Godric Gryffindor and where Lily was sorted into are for the brave at heart, for all those people who would die to let others live, no offence to your sister but I think most Gryffindors just rush head first into danger and don't stop to think about the consequences.

Ravenclaw where Rose was sorted into was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, they are extremely smart and witty, they don't have a problem with Slytherin and mostly stay as a neutral house. And last but not least

Hufflepuff, founded by Helga Hufflepuff, where all the rest of them who don't fit in other houses are placed, they are all loyal and trustworthy and completely reliable.

'Some people believe Slytherins are bad because some Purebloods don't like people with Muggle blood, and call then Mudbloods and they call other nice Purebloods, blood traitors.' Severus looked at her again and noticed she had gone a little pale.

'Lily told me the M word was similar to a muggle sware word. How come you say it?' It was then that Severus saw how innocent and naive she really was.

'Oh crap, sorry Taliea, I forgot how young you were.' She glared at him and he laughed. 'I'm not supposed to say it either it's a word some of the sixth and seventh years say when insulting someone. The first time I heard it was when a Gryffindor was insulting a Hufflepuff who they were fighting with. I'm sorry that I had to be the one you heard it from but you should just be careful, some of the people in Hogwarts use that to upset people.' Taliea suddenly smiled

'Well it's a good thing that Lily found out that we have a witch in our family tree, so even though we are not half-blood's we do have a bit of magic in our history.'

'So you Lily and Rose aren't Muggleborn?' Snape asked shocked that he never knew.

'Well technically since it was our grandmother that was a witch, Lily Rose and I are quarter-blooded, but does it really matter?'

'Not to me it doesn't I'm a half-blood anyway, but what I mean is that I've known you, Lily and your sisters, since I bumped into Lily at the park when we were five but she never mentioned it to me.'

As they talked they walked over to buy parchment and ink and Taliea instantly fell in love with one of the purple inks, but she didn't buy it because she wanted to have change to give back to Lily. Taliea didn't see Severus take the ink bottle and buy it for her as she saw Lily going into a shop called: Flourish and Blotts.

'Sev can we go in there?' she pointed to the store 'I saw Lily go in there and I want to tell her something.' Severus nodded and let her over to the bookstore inside the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few book with nothing in them at all. Even Petunia, who was always selfish, would act like a witch to get her hands on these books. They found Lily looking at a book called Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs Tongue-Tying and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

'Are you finding a hex to use on Potter or Petunia?' Taliea said causing Lily to jump in surprise.

'Merlin's beard Taliea! You scared me.' Lily said placing a hand over her heart. 'I might think about using it on Potter if he plays a prank on me but the ministry traces underage witches and wizards so that we can't use magic outside of school.' Lily said looking upset that she couldn't hex petunia.

'That's not true Lily. The ministry places a trace on all the houses that underage witches and wizards live in, meaning they wouldn't be able to tell if we did a spell at my house because my mum is a witch and does magic. If we did a spell at your house they would assume that it was either you or one of your sisters that did a spell because you're the only three witches that live there. They would send out a warning by owl post to you Rose and Taliea, and if it happens again they would summon all three of you to the ministry to hold a trial against you. We would only be aloud to use magic at your house if it's a life or death situation.' Severus explained and was embarrassed to see that Taliea was copying his words down with a muggle pen and notebook.

Lily looked thoughtful and took the book to the counter.

'Lily hang on I wanted to ask you something' Taliea said running after Lily, Severus shook his head and walked off to get both of their school books.

'Lily do you think mum and dad will let me get a pet? And will I have enough money to get one?' Taliea said suddenly worried that she couldn't have a familiar. Lily smiled.

'Mum and Dad each let me and Rose buy a pet, and they told me to make sure you get one too, you just have to figure out what you want. Do you think you want a cat like the ones me and Rose have?'

'I don't know I guess I will have to look at the pet shop and decide then. Is there only one animal shop here or are there more?'

'There are two in Diagon Alley, and I heard Black bragging about an illegal animal trader in Knockturn Alley but the place is full of dark artefacts and dodgy wizards and witches. Since mum and dad don't really understand how dangerous some witches and wizards are, it's up to me to protect you and Rose from the bad people. Please promise me that you will never go down there ever!' Lily begged with her youngest sister.

'I promise Lily. I will never willingly go down Knockturn Alley.' Taliea said not wanting to see her sister upset if something happen to her. Severus walked back up to them carrying two piles of books.

'Here Taliea I got all the books you need for your first year.' Severus said handing her the smaller pile of books.

'Thanks Sev! You're the best!' Taliea paid for her books and waited by the door for Severus to catch up. While Severus was paying for his books Lily was fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

'You let her call you Sev? You never let any one call you Sev, not even me! Man Severus I could tell you had a crush on her but I didn't think you had it this bad!' Lily walked off giggling to herself before Severus could say anything in his defence.

When Severus got to the front of the store he had managed to stop blushing at Lily comment and lead Taliea to a shop that had a stack of cauldrons out side it. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Gold – Self-Stirring – Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.

'You will only need a pewter cauldron for your first few years of Potions class because it is the most basic and versatile of all the cauldrons made. If you go into OWL or NEWT level Potions you will need some other cauldrons made from different materials because some more volatile Potions need to be made in a certain type of cauldron.' He stoped talking to find her again copying what he said down in her note book. She picked up a pewter cauldron and a nice set of scales for weighing Potions ingredients, and purchased a collapsible brass telescope from the store next door.

Then they visited the Apothecary, which was absolutely fascinating to Taliea. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powers lined the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. They bought Taliea first year Potions supplies and brought the ingredients Severus was running out of.

Outside the Apothecary Taliea checked her list again to see what she had to buy.

'All I got to do now is buy a wand and figure out what animal I want to take to Hogwarts with me.' Taliea said still not sure what animal she wanted to buy.

'How about we get your wand first and then I'll show you the two pet shops that are in Diagon Alley.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Wands and Animals

The wand shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, with the entrance kept empty except for a single spindly char, a counter and cash register. Taliea looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

'Good afternoon,' said a soft voice. Both of them jumped in fright, grabbing hold of each others hands. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons trough the gloom of the shop.

'Hello,' Taliea said nervously, still holding onto Sev's hand.

'Ah yes Miss Taliea Evans, last of the three Evans witches, I remember your sisters coming her to buy their first wands. Lily's was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. And Rose's was eight and three quarter inches long, quite whippy, made of ebony.' He looked over at Severus. 'Ah Severus Snape, how nice to see you again … Beechwood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches, nice and flexible, isn't it?'

'Yes sir it is.'

'Lovely, well now – Miss Evans, Let me see.' He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. 'Which is your wand arm?'

'I'm right-handed,'

'Hold out your arm. That's it.' He measured Taliea from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said,

'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Evans. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.' Taliea suddenly realised that the tape measure was measuring by it's self.

'That will do,' he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. 'Right then Miss Evans, try this one; Yew, phoenix tail feather, nine inches long, quite whippy. Go on give it a wave.

Taliea took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost immediately.

'Rosewood and unicorn hair, eleven inches, nice and flexible, try –

Taliea tried, but this wand was taken out of her hand quicker then the one before it.

'No definitely not unicorn hair, hmm here ash, dragon heartstring Twelve and a half inches rather bendy, here try it out. Taliea tried and tried, the more wands that were discarded the happier Mr Ollivander seemed to become.

'Hmm, I wonder now, I've never tried that before.' Mr Ollivander mumbled walking right to the back of the shop. They heard a sickening crunching noise and they saw him come back to the front of the store with another man following behind him, this man also had white hair but he also had a thick, bushy beard like a trussed up Father Christmas, he was wearing a dark blue robe.

'Miss Evans this is Mr Gregorovitch he comes from Bulgaria, he is a wand maker over there. I have asked him to come here because none of my wands seem to be the right wand for you. Mr Gregorovitch has a wider range of magical substances and woods available so hopefully he will have the right wand for you. If you will please hold out your wand arm again he will measure you.' Mr Ollivander said explaining who the other man was.

Taliea held out her right arm once again and Mr Gregorovitch walked up to her with his own tape measure in one hand it was black with bright gold markings. As he measured Taliea, she heard him muttering under his breath in Bulgarian, Taliea didn't have a clue what he was saying and neither it seamed did Severus, but she was happy to see that Severus was still holding onto her left hand.

Mr Gregorovitch suddenly stopped measuring and stood back up, he walked over to talk with Mr Ollivander.

'I vill have to take her to my store, back in the capital of Sofia. All my vands are there and it is too hard to bring dem all here. You can come vis her if you vish.' Mr Gregorovitch said in a heavy Bulgarian accent.

Mr Ollivander looked at Taliea who nodded and all four of them walked over to the fire place.

'My vand store is in Bulga Alley if von of you vent with me and von vith Mr Ollivander ve could make sure you get there unharmed.' Mr Gregorovitch said to Taliea and Severus who both agreed that it was safer for them to each go with an adult.

Mr Gregorovitch threw in some Floo Powder which he and Severus stepped into the now towering purple flames. 'Vand store in Bulga Alley!' he shouted and then disappeared in a whoosh of flames. Mr Ollivander took Taliea's hand and stepped into the still towering purple flames. 'Wand store in Bulga Alley!' he shouted and they were sucked downwards with a sickening feeling. Taliea closed her eyes and gripped Mr Ollivander's hand even tighter.

They had now been travelling for what seemed like an hour when all of a sudden they stoped,

Taliea lurched forwards and when she opened her eyes she saw the floor coming up to meet her she instantly closed her eyes again and waited to hit the floor, all of a sudden she felt two arms circle her waist and pull her to her feet, Taliea opened her eyes once more and she saw that it was Severus that had his arms around her, they both jumped apart when the two wandmaker's cleared there throats.

'Vell now Miss Evans, I vant you to close your eyes and valk around my shop feeling vith your magic vitch vand calls out to you.' Mr Gregorovitch explained to Taliea who was still standing with one of Severus arms around her she nodded and he walked around with her making sure they didn't bump into anything. Taliea felt completely venerable walking around with her eyes closed but the more she walked the more she could feel the magic coming from all of the wands and the more she felt she needed to find the one calling to her she could feel it, the magic pulling her towards it she stoped it was right in front of her, she opened her eyes and picked up the box directly in front of her.

'This is it Sev, I can feel it calling me.' Taliea said, the box looked extremely old the colour had all faded to white and Taliea could only see a very feint black border line. They walked back the two wandmakers hand in hand and handed the box over to Mr Gregorovitch, who looked surprised to see it in his hands.

'ver did you find zis vand?' he asked gazing down at the box in wonder

'It was right at the back of the store sitting on top of a fireplace mantle.' Severus said as he was the one with his eyes open.

'zis is the first vand my Great Grandfazer made ven he finished his vandmakeing apprenticeship at ze age of zenventeen I zought it vos destroyed in ze fire zat killed my Great Grandfazer. It is made of ivory, vith an ebony handle, ze core unlike most vands has two magical substances in it but zey vork vell togezer because zey are both Merlin's Animagus forms zat of a Dragon and Phoenix. Inside ze wand is powdered dragons tooth and Phoenix tears. Ze vand is seventeen inches long and extremely powerful. But as you were walking around I noticed one of my other wands vas a very close match to you also, so if you use my Great Grandfazers with your left hand and This Villow, unicorn hair and zerteen inch von vith your right hand until you have mastered your powers, you should not cause any unvanted magical accidents.' He handed her both of the wand boxes and she payed twenty Galleons for them, ten Galleons each. They Floo'd back to Mr Ollivander's shop in Diagon Alley after having to accept to come back and see Mr Gregorovitch after Taliea's first year of school.

Taliea was still very stunned from the experience and jumped in surprise when Severues said they had arrived at Eeylops Owl Emporium, however twenty minutes later they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Taliea still hadn't found a familiar so Severus led her to the Magical Menagerie.

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering or hissing. A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured fur-balls that were humming loudly, and, on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats which were playing some sort of skipping game using their long bald tails.

'Can I help you?' said the witch coming around the counter to help.

'I'd like to buy a bird that can be used to deliver mail please.' Taliea said hoping the witch would know what to look for. The birds the witch showed Taliea were either owls, eagle owls, or carrier pigeons, which was the same selection of birds she saw in the owl shop.

'There is only one other bird that carries mail and that is this pure eagle here. He took a while to train but he is extremely loyal to whoever his owner is.'

Taliea looked at the eagle, he was pure black except for his head with was covered in white feathers, the eagle cocked he's head at her and Taliea knew he was extremely intelligent.

'I'll take him' Taliea said picking up the cage, the witch also handed her a few treats for him but said he will hunt for his own food, Taliea was also handed a thick leather arm protector that looked simular to her wand holster, and Severus helped her pick out a stand for the eagle. She brought everything and still had a few Knuts to spare.

It was getting late and Taliea was a little upset she couldn't sit down with Sev and have an ice-cream, but her mood instantly changed when she saw her sisters in the Leakey Cauldron saving two ice-creams for her and Sev.

'Thanks Lils how'd you know?' Taliea said grabbing the chocolate one

'I asked the ice-cream witch, if you or Severus had been in there today and she said that neither of you went in, so I brought two extras and she placed a permanent cooling charm over them so they wouldn't melt.'

Taliea and Severus ate their ice-creams in silence and they all got a lift home with Severus's mum when she came to pick them up telling the girls their parents called her because they were both at work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The train ride

It was the morning of September 1st and all but one of the Evans girls were running around shoving last minute forgotten items into their trunks; their parents were working today so they were getting a lift to Kings Cross with Severus's mother. She was picking them up in five minutes and they were just scrambling around the house trying to find forgotten items.

Three trunks were sitting next to the front door they were all identical except for the initials on each trunk, one was L.E the middle had R.E and the last had T.E, on top of the first trunk was a small cream coloured kitten inside a cat carrier, there was a name plate on the carrier stating that the kitten was named Smudge. On top of the middle trunk was another cat carrier that was holding a ginger coloured kitten, who was curled up in a ball asleep his name was Tom, the third was a regal looking black eagle with it piercing sharp vision he was surveying his surroundings with his steel brown eyes on the bottom of the cage was a name plate stating the eagles name was Swoop. The door bell rang and Lily, Rose and Taliea, raced to answer it. All three skidded to a halt and Lily who was the closet to the door handle pulled the door open. Standing in the door way were Severus Snape and his mother Eileen.

Eileen levitated all of their trunks and pets into her boot and the kids all hoped into the car Lily sitting in the front with rose in the back seat behind her, Taliea in the middle seat and Severus sitting in the right hand back seat behind his mother. It took half and hour to drive to the station and Eileen led them over to a barrier between platforms nine and ten. Eileen took Taliea's hand in one hand and Taliea's trunk in the other and strode forward confidently, Taliea having been to the station when Lily and Rose went to school and came back for holidays wasn't scared of walking towards what looked like a solid brick wall.

On the other side of the barrier was platform nine and three quarters and a huge scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign over head said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Behind them was a wrought iron archway that witches and wizards used to enter the platform, Rose, Lily and Severus came marching through the archway.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between heir legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. They pushed their trolleys off down the platform in search of an empty seat. They passed a small boy, who was saying,

'Mum, I've lost my toad again.'

'Oh Frank, what will I do with you.' The woman sighed.

Finally they were able to find an empty compartment near the end of the train. Eileen levitated all of their trunks up onto the luggage rack. And the kids piled in, waved goodbye to Eileen and sat down on the floor to play exploding snap. They were halfway through there game when a whistle sounded and the students on the platform rushed to get on the train, the train began to move and the four kids resumed their game the train gathered speed, rounded a corner and they noticed houses flashing past the window. They were so engrossed in their game that they didn't notice the compartment door opening.

'Is it just me Sirius or am I seeing Evans tripled?' said a boy with extremely messy black hair, glasses and brown eyes; he was wearing expensive looking school robes. Standing next to him were three other boys, the one named Sirius was a boy who also had black hair but his was slightly wavy and neat as it framed his face he was also wearing posh looking school robes each of the first two boys were wearing what looked like signet rings, the first boy's signet ring had a yellow and blue background with a large black 'P' sitting between the two colours the second boy's signet ring was black and green with a large silver 'B' between the two colours. The third boy reminded Taliea of a bookworm; he had blond sandy hair, warm brown eyes and was wearing shabby school robes. The last boy was small, fat and weedy, he had white blond hair had small light blue watery eyes, he was wearing school robes a few sizes to big.

'It's not you James, there seams to three little Evans girls sitting with Snivellus playing exploding snap,'

'His name is Severus you stupid idiotic prat.' Taliea said viscously standing up to her full height, which was still shorter then everyone else in the compartment, (even Peter)

'Nice to meet you baby Evans, I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

'How do you know if I'm the youngest Evans?' Taliea said hoping to distract him enough to not tell him her name.

'Her name is Taliea, and she is the baby of the family.' Rose said trying to pull her sister back down.

'Thanks Rose petal,' James said running a hand through his already messy hair making it look wind swept.

Rose blushed beet red and pulled Taliea still glaring, down so she was sitting next to Severus again.

'A lovely name for a lovely girl, how about you and your two lovely sisters ditch this loser and come sit with some real men.' Sirius said in what he assumed was a charming and alluring voice.

Taliea smiled shyly, making Sirius think he had successfully made her smitten with him, he walked over and held out a hand to help her up, she didn't take it but stood up by herself, he grinned stupidly over his shoulder to his friends and that was when he felt a sharp pain in his shin. He doubled over in pain and Lily, Severus and Taliea burst out laughing at his misfortune. Rose glared at Taliea and helped Potter walk a hobbling Sirius out of the compartment.

'I better make sure she comes back.' Lily said walking out the compartment leaving Taliea and Severus sitting by them selves.

'Thank you for taking me to buy my school supplies during the holidays Sev.' Taliea said packing up the card game.

'I was glad to help,' Severus said blushing as he brushed her hand on a card they were both trying to pick up, he went to move it but Taliea quickly gabbed his hand and weaved her fingers through his.

The two didn't even notice Lily looking through the glass window of the compartment, smiling, and then dragging Rose off down the hallway to another compartment. They stared intently into each others eyes but were jolted into the real world when the door slammed opened, in the door way stood a regal looking blond boy with two huge thugs behind him.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little Halfblood loner has found himself a girlfriend.' The blond boy said sounding pompous and stuck up as he was standing bravely between his body guards, a silver badge on his chest and a green and black signet ring with a large white 'M' sitting in between the colours..

'What's it to you if she is my girlfriend or not Malfoy?' Severus stood up pushing Taliea behind him.

'It's a pity she's stuck with you Snape, she's a pretty one, and you know I wouldn't mind taking her off you for a few nights if you know what I mean.' Malfoy said smirking in an evil sadistic way, and strutting off down the corridor, his two goons sniggering stupidly.

'What did he mean when he said he'll take me off your hands for a few nights and why did you tell him I was your girlfriend?' Taliea said curling up in a ball on the compartment seat,

'I told him you were my girlfriend, because he is a horrible, discussing sixth year who's aim is to get every single Hogwarts girl into his bed, even though he is sleazy he would never go after another guys girlfriend although he will try anything to break them up, but since I'm a "fellow Slytherin" he will keep his hands off of my turf so to speak.' Severus said cautiously putting his arm around Taliea's shoulders.

'Were you only saying I was your girlfriend to keep him away from me or do you really want me to be your girlfriend?' Taliea said closing her eyes expecting the worst.

'I really like you Taliea and would one day like to be your boyfriend, but I think we are both way to young to be thinking about a relationship. How about I make you a deal, if we are both still single at the end of your seventh year, I will ask you to marry me. How does that sound?"

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

'You have your self a deal Severus Snape!'

'Prince'

'What?'

'When I turn seventeen, if I can't change my last name to Prince I'll just add it to the end so I'll be Severus Snape/Prince. My mum's maiden name was Prince and I want to be named after her.'

'If you want, I think we should write up a contract, so we equally agree on the terms and conditions.'

Taliea nodded and pulled parchment, ink and a quill out of her trunk.

By the time they were both satisfied with the final contract, several pieces of used parchment were scattered over the floor, not being good enough for them.

The final copy of the contract read:

_The Marriage Contract of Severus Edward Snape/Prince and Taliea Marigold Evans. Written up by both parties in question._

_I Severus Edward Snape/Prince pledge that if at the end of Taliea Marigold Evans's seventh year we are both single and not attracted to anyone, that I will seek Taliea out and marry her, at the time, date and location of her choosing. If however either of us date someone else this contract will be null and void._

_Severus Edward Snape/Prince_

_Taliea Marigold Evans_

Severus handed her a knife and she placed a blood fingerprint next to her name and Severus did the same. Taliea got Swoop out of his cage, tied the letter to his leg and sent him off to the ministry.

Taliea lent forward and placed a small quick kiss on his lips.

Severus was about to say something when a voice echoed through the train:

'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately.'

Taliea grabbed her school robes and raced out of the compartment; Severus changed into his school robes and waited in the now crowded corridor for the train to stop.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: First year sorting

'Firs' years! Firs' years over hear!' called the loud booming voice of the huge Hogwarts game keeper. Severus saw Taliea walk up to him and stand with the other first years. 'C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!'

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the game keeper down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side Taliea thought there must be thick trees there.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' the game keeper called over his shoulder 'jus' round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

'No more'n four to a boat!' the game keeper called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Taliea sat in a boat in silence as three other girls sat with her.

'Everyone in?' Shouted the game keeper, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!'

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

'Heads down!' yelled the game keeper as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

'Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the game keeper, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

'Trevor!' cried Frank blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they walked up a passageway in the rock after the game keepers lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?'

The game keeper raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Taliea was told buy her sisters not to cross her.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' said the game keeper

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fitted the whole Evans house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble stair case facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Taliea could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer then they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said the Professor. 'the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. Her eyes roamed the students, landing on what she deemed messy students.

'I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly.' She left the chamber.

The students started talking at once questioning each other on how they were to be sorted.

Then something happened to make Taliea jump about a foot in the air – several people behind her screamed.

Taliea rolled her eyes. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent,

'I say, what are you all doing here?'

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

'New students!' said a Fat ghost that looked like a Friar, smiling around at them. 'About to be Sorted I suppose?'

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! Said the Friar. 'My old house, you know.'

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.'

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

'Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first years, 'and follow me.'

Taliea got into the line behind frank the toad boy and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Lily had described the Great Hall to Taliea but the hall was even more splendid then what she had imagined. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid witch glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall let them up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat, this hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty, Tuney wouldn't have let it in her room.

The hat twitched , a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

'Put me on your head, I am the sorting hat,

I will place you in your house,

Be it Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart,

Or Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal,

Or Ravenclaw, if you've ready mind

Even Slytherin those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

But Beware a war is brewing,

That will last two generations.

Stick with your loved ones and keep them safe

For you shall need them in this time of war.'

The hall was serious and silent, Taliea guessed this didn't happen very often.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a log roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' Professor McGonagall said refocusing the students attention.

'Abbott, Bruce!' a blonde boy walked up and placed the hat on his head, a few moments later the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The table on the far left exploded with cheers.

'Andante, Jessie' a small black haired girl was sorted into Slytherin

'Black, Narcissa' a small blond haired girl walked up to the hat and was sorted into Slytherin she went over and started talking to Severus.

'Bones, Amelia!' walked up and the hat shouted she was a Hufflepuff,

'Bones, Raymond' Amelia's brother became a Gryffindor.

'Boot, Kevin!' was sorted into Ravenclaw

'Buckmann, Sally' went to 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Bulstrode, Abacas' was the first student to be sorted into 'SLYTHERIN'

'Ebbs, Valerie' became another Hufflepuff

Then there were Edwards, Eldon, Esmeralda and them it was Taliea's turn

'Evans, Taliea!' Taliea walked nervously up to the sorting hat and sat down as the Professor placed it on her head.

'Hmm,' said a small voice in her ear 'Where shall I put you?'

'Can I be placed with Severus?' Taliea thought wondering if the hat could hear her thoughts.

'Ah young love! A beauty like nothing else, - SLYTHERIN!' the hat shouted the house out to the whole school, she took off the hat and walked confidently towards the Slytherin table and sat down next to Severus taking his hand under the table.

'Finley, Adam,' was sorted into Hufflepuff then there was

Hammond, Alice sorted into Ravenclaw,

Herman, Hills, Hodge came next and then …

'Longbottom, Frank!' the small boy she saw on the platform walked up to the hat and placed in his head.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat shouted to the hall and Frank walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

The list seamed pretty long.

Malloy, Metre, Mint, Naves, Nero, Nott, O'Brian, O'Neil Orion, Parkinson and Pediment.

Next a set of twins being sorted, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Lily's best friend Molly's younger troublemaking brothers, they both became Gryffindors.

Then there was Randall, Belinda who was another Slytherin.

The next two students were twins, Kelly and Linda Renaldo, but they didn't end up in the same house, Kelly became a Hufflepuff and Linda a Ravenclaw.

Emmeline Vance was the next to be sorted and she ended up in Gryffindor.

The last four people to be sorted, two of them were twins as well but they were opposite genders, Joanne Zabini became a Ravenclaw and her brother Xander became a Slytherin. Harold Zeon and Sammy Zima were the last two people to be sorted.

All up every house had ten new first years each.

'Welcome first years to Hogwarts there are a few words I would like to say before dinner and they are: Mandrake, newt, boil and cauldron.' Headmaster Dumbledore said beaming.

A massive feast appeared on the tables and all the teachers and students tucked in hungrily, soon the hall was filled with students catching up after the summer holidays or new first years meeting other new first years.

The chatter died down as the desert disappeared and the headmaster forbid them from the forest and certain items Mr. Filch has banned and then sent all the students off to bed.

The Slytherin Commonroom was down in the dungeons, up the corridor from the Potions classroom and the Potion Master's quarters.

It was behind a solid Brick wall, the password was 'Cunning,' The Common-room itself was a long room with dark green stone walls, silver flames coming out of black candles making the room light up in silver and green the huge stone fire place also had silver fire with large comfortable black couches and chairs gathered around it. The Prefects (Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda Black) showed them to their dormitories, the girls' dormitories were though the door to the right and the boys' being the door to the left, Andromeda explained that the girls door had an anti boy spell placed on it so that no boys could come into any of the girls' rooms.

Taliea found her bed in the first room along the corridor the sign on the black door saying: First years.

There were five beds in the square stone room and Taliea found her trunk in front of the third one to her right, she pulled on her pyjamas, hoped into bed, closed the curtains and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The House

Taliea was Seventeen, she was the top of her year at Hogwarts and she had waited seven boring long years to be with the man she loved. Her sisters were all engaged, Petunia to someone she had met two years ago, which was around the time she started talking to her sisters again. Lily surprisingly agreed to date James Potter and they were also engaged, Rose not being able to snag James was engaged to his Best friend Sirius James's best friend Remus was engaged to Narcissa Black and Taliea was waiting at the Hogsmeade station to take the Hogwarts express one last time, wondering if Severus still loved her.

Her fellow first years Fabian and Gideon Prewett were engaged to Kelly and Linda Renaldo and they were having a quiet wedding, since the Prewett's and there sister who was now Molly Weasley, (who had already had five boys the first was named Bill, next came Charlie, then there was Percy and twin boys Fred and George, were avid Dumbledore supporters, the death eaters call people who support Dumbledore either Blood Traitors if they were half or pure blooded and Mudbloods if they were Muggleborn.

The trusty scarlet train pulled into the station and as Taliea was about to board the train with the rest of the students going home, Professor Dumbledore called her name and summoned her over.

'Miss Evans, I'm sorry for stopping you taking the train back home but there is something I shall like to discuss with you in my office please follow me.'

Taliea followed the headmaster back into a horseless stagecoaches and they road back up to the castle in silence. The headmaster's office was behind a stone gargoyle and his password was always some type of candy. The office was light warm and inviting, set in Gryffindor colours. Taliea hardly payed attention to any of this because as soon as the office door opened she saw her beloved, Severus Prince (he changed his name) standing in the middle of the room. She cried at in joy and threw herself into his arms kissing him passionately. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two pulled apart blushing madly.

'Taliea my sweet it appears that we have both never loved another and I have come hear today to complete my end of our little deal.' Severus said taking out a little black box and bending down on one knee. 'Taliea Marigold Evans will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?' Inside the box was a stunning silver ring with a small round Amethyst surrounded by tiny Diamonds and Emeralds.

'Yes!' Taliea squealed throwing herself at him and kissing him senseless.

'Good, would you like to come see our new house? You don't mind that I built our house do you? I mean if you don't like anything in it you could always redecorate, if you want.' Severus said a pink tinge rose up on his cheeks.

'Take me home Sev.' Taliea whispered into his ear. Dumbledore bid them farewell and she and Severus walked hand in hand down to the wrought iron gates that guarded Hogwarts on the posts of the gates sat two large iron gargoyles gazing down at the footpath leading towards the school, looking like they were judging everyone that approached. They creaked opened and closed before and after the couple as they walked passed to gates.

'Close your eyes' Severus whispered into Taliea's ear making her shiver in excitement. She closed her eyes and felt Severus wrap his arms around her and felt the now familiar compressed feeling of Apparating, it lasted for a while but it finally stopped.

'Open your eyes.'

Taliea opened her eyes, in front of her stood the most elegant house she had ever seen it had a large white drive way leading up to a double garage and leading off left of the driveway was a white walkway leading up to solid timber steps and porch in front of her was a wall sized window and sitting diagonally in the left hand corner of the porch was a solid oak door made with deep red wood. Severus opened the door and they walked into the beautiful entry way.

The huge master bedroom was the first door to the left with grand double bed made with light brown sheets. Cream bed side tables with silver borders sat beside the bed, a huge walk in robe was behind the bed and in the ensuite was a huge sunken spa bath, large shower big enough for two people, a toilet and two beautiful square china sinks with elegant silver taps.

Out in the entry way again Severus showed her the rest of the house, to the right was a medium sized study with a large desk and fireplace. The theme of the house seamed to be a light and inviting feel with the cream colour and a little bit of house pride with the silver borders.

To the left sat a huge living room with a large three seater cream couch and love seat sitting around a light brown coffee table, behind the three seater was a large window but Taliea couldn't see what was out there because it was to dark, to the left of the window was a large elegant looking fire place. The next two rooms in the house were one huge open plan kitchen with all up to date appliances, one bench was against a wall and another where the sink was placed off of the wall so the people could walk all around it. The room to the left was a huge laundry complete with all up to date muggle washer and dryer, there was a door that led out to the background but they didn't go out there yet. Past the laundry was a dining room with a huge twelve seat light brown table and another large window. Diagonally right from the dining room was a large family room with two cream couches sitting opposite each other and in between them were two cream sofa chairs side by side in front of the chairs was a large flat screen television.

The next room (yes there are a few more) was a huge rumpus room with an L shape couch on one corner and sofa chairs and bean bags placed around the gigantic theatre screen that took up a whole wall. The next thing she was shown was a huge set of glass wooden doors that led out to a wooden decked area. Back next to the kitchen was a door that led to three other bedrooms that shared one bathroom and toilet but all had separate walk in robes with room enough for them to have a double bed in each room. The bath room was slightly smaller then the ensuite in the master bedroom but big enough for children to use.

Severus led her back to the master bedroom and went into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas, when he re-entered the bedroom he gasped at the beautiful sight in front of him. Taliea was wearing a shimmering light purple nightgown that showed off all her curves he had never seen before. Taliea saw him looking at her and blushed prettily.

'Don't worry, I won't do anything till the wedding night and only then if you want me to, I won't force you into anything.' Severus said his face blushing red, Taliea nodded in understanding and hopped into bed, Severus climbed into next to her wrapped an arm around her and they both fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning Taliea found that she felt warm, safe and absolutely comfortable, she was shocked when she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of a hard solid chest that she had been using as a pillow, Taliea tilted her head to see if Severus was awake and she was shocked to see he was fully awake and staring down at her with a smile on his face.

'Good morning, sleepy head.' He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 'Wasn't the bed comfy enough for you?' Her sleepy mind took awhile to process what he said and when it did, she was still looking at him confused. Severus gestured her to look down so she lifted the top of the quilt and to her horror she was draped all over Severus's body, her legs were entwined with his, she blushed bright red, untangled herself and bolted to the walk in robe, a few seconds later she bolted out of the robe and into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Severus chuckled to himself at how easy it was for her to forget she was a witch. He slowly got out of bed and dressed in light coloured clothes and walked into the kitchen preparing breakfast for the both of them, Taliea didn't emerge until thirty minutes later and as it was a hot summer day dressed in a light purple tank top and blue denim shorts.

'After breakfast would you like to Floo your sisters and friends to see if they would like to come over and plan the wedding with you? I promise if Petunia comes over I will not threaten or harm her with magic.' Taliea raised an eyebrow at his usual behaviour. He smirked 'Ok so I want to see the look on her face when you tell her I built this house with my own two hands for you.' Taliea rolled her eyes at his immature behaviour and promptly started eating her breakfast, she gazed at the house in the daylight and it was even more beautiful then when she first saw it, the light was flooding the house making it more beautiful and outstanding. They ate in silence and after Severus led her to the study.

'Here I don't think you saw this last night.' Severus said pointing up to a trap door.

'No I didn't where does it lead to?' Taliea asked her curiosity nearly overwhelming her. Severus pulled down on the handle that she couldn't reach and a light brown ladder slowly came down to the ground directly below it. Taliea climbed up first and what she saw was extraordinary, a fully stocked and luxurious light and well ventilated Potions room everything in the same colours as the house, except for the many cauldrons around the room some next to desks and some stored in a glass cabinet. 'There is the basic the Pewter cauldron, then there is also Iron, Copper, Brass, Silver, Gold, Self-Stirring, Collapsible, Glass, Diamond, and Bronze, I also have stirring spoons made with those substances as well.' Taliea rolled her eyes at him gave him a hug and climbed back down the ladder. Severus stood there confused for a few moments and when he climbed back down the ladder into the Study he couldn't find her anywhere, but there was a note left on the deck:

_Sev,_

_Sent owls to friends and I have gone to Petunia's to see if she and her fiancé would like to come over I will be driving back. If the girls arrive before I do please be nice to them! Do Not Hex them or there fiancés if they come with them._

_Love Taliea._

_P.S: You are a tad obsessive with your Potions room and brewing._

Severus rolled his eyes and set about making the lounge room coffee table larger and conjuring up some wedding magazines, a book on function halls, a stack of paper and pens to wright down ideas. Just then the door bell rang and Severus went to answer it, standing out side were his long time friends Lily and Rose, along with there fiancés Potter and Black. With them was Molly with her five boys, Bill who was four, Charlie was three, Percy was two and her new five month old twins Fred and George, named after her brothers Fabian and Gideon, and her husband Arthur, also with them were Remus lupin and his Slytherin friend Narcissa. He invited them in and warned magic made Petunia a little edgy.

Just as he closed the door and they were looking around the front of the house Taliea came through the front door followed by Petunia and a black man with a sophisticated and charming aura about him.

'Shacklebolt?' James asked unsure if he was seeing thinks.

'Every one this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, my fiancé I met him two years ago and ever since he has convinced me wizards and witches aren't freaks, I'm sorry for insulting you three Lily, Rose and Taliea, I hope you can forgive me.' Petunia said with tears in her eyes.

The four girls hugged, cried and made up.

The men went into the rumpus room and Severus showed them the Quidditch channel, soon they all were yelling and cheering there hearts out to the T.V. Rose rolled her eyes at there behaviour and Taliea passed around wedding magazines for each woman to look through. Soon the living room was full of gossiping women all talking and writing down different ideas on paper.

During the conversation the girls agreed to have all five weddings on the same day, a muggle wedding with a Wizarding binding ceremony, Petunia was now ok with magic and since the binding was used on the rings Muggles could have it done as well, Petunia thought it sounded extremely romantic. The wedding was planed for next April so the wedding wouldn't be in hot summer weather or cold winter snow. The girls all agreed to wear dresses instead of robes because the tree witches wanted to have something to do with there Muggle heritage, also the five would have slightly different dress designs and colours.

Petunia drew on the paper a dress the dress she wanted to wear; it was to be a pure white very conservative dress starting from her neck in a skivvy (turtle-neck) design and followed her slim figure all the way down to her ankles. Lily's dress design was of an ivory coloured, little less conservative with the dress starting at her collar bone and weaving around her curves and ending at her knees. The dress that Rose drew was spaghetti strapped pale white-pink V neck dress that hugged all her curves and went down to just above her knees. The dress Taliea drew was the most elaborate design of all of them starting with thick shoulder straps with a more of a U shaped cream dress, the top would hug her curves and go down to her waist where bits of fabric were cut to different lengths some shorter then the others and three lines of beads handing off a long piece with a long fabric with out beads between them the dress would then continue down to her shins where the bottom would be cut to different lengths like the top, the dress looked sort of like what an imp or fairy would wear.

Narcissa's dress was more traditional pale yellow-white colour, it had a V neck top and long flowing train that would have an anti dirt spell on it.

They knew of a place near there old home where they could get married in the garden and have the reception inside the large hall. Next the girls composed a list of the people they wanted to invite, their parents of course were invited and they planned to have there father walk them down the aisle in order of oldest to youngest, Narcissa like Sirius was considered a blood traitor so her father refused to walk her down the isle, so Taliea rang her father and he agreed to walk their friend down the isle.

Molly was invited as well as her kids and husband all of the groomsmen's parents were invited, Severus's mum had a lover so they invited him as well and although Sirius's parents wanted nothing to do with him because he was a blood traitor they invited his younger brother Regulus, who had finally come to his senses and was following in his brothers' footsteps, Kingsley's sister Veronica was also invited and so was Dumbledore, he was escorting her as she was still in school. Cousins and close friends were invited which made the total number of guests up to fifty people. Petunia had really become to love magic now that she was with Kingsley; she was completely open to people using magic and owls delivering the mail. So they owl mailed all of their dress designs to a dress maker in Diagon Alley along with sixty Galleons to cover the cost of the five dresses and jewellery. Once the women had all the details figured out Taliea prepared lunch for every one. The men and boys managed to drag them selves away from the T.V. and hungrily dug into most of the food on the table. The Women told the men all they had planed and they all agreed to look for tuxes in an owl order suit magazine. They chose similar suits but with ties to match the colour dress, Kingsley with a white tie, James with an ivory tie, Sirius with a pale white-pink tie and Severus with a cream tie, they sent an owl with there order and measurements to the suit making store happy they got it out of the way. The males all went back to the T.V when the women started talking about children and babies and before anyone knew it, it was time for dinner. Molly helped Taliea make an elaborate meal for everyone and the boys dug in hungrily again.

'Are you boys really hungry after you have done nothing but watch T.V all day?' Lily asked wondering where all the food went to, the boys and men looked at her affronted that she could say such a thing.

'Where growing boys!' Charlie said in his small toddler voice.

'Can we read books?' Percy asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

'No we're playing Quidditch! You're such a nerd' Bill said pushing Percy onto the floor.

'Boys!' Molly said loudly making sure her boys knew they were in trouble. 'No Quidditch for Charlie and Bill until you two learn to treat your little brother better now clean up were going home!' Molly barked at the three of them and Severus led them to the bathroom.

'I'm so sorry Taliea, Percy is sort of the quiet and bookish one in the family the older two get bored of him all of the time because he isn't like them.' The boys came back and Author grabbed all of their cloaks bidding everyone a goodbye as they walked out the door. Petunia voiced her worried about how Molly could cope with so many children and was shocked when she heard Molly was waiting for a baby girl and wouldn't stop until she had one. After Molly left, all of the other couples slowly said there goodbyes and went to there own homes promising to owl and visit as often as they could. Later that night Taliea collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion and was asleep instantly, when Severus walked into the room she was draped across the bed in a very messy manner, he picked her up and placed her under the covers, changed into his pyjamas and climbed into the bed with her, as soon as she felt his weight in on the bed she rolled over and made herself comfortable sleeping with her legs tangled with his and her head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The wedding

The next few months were filled with hectic wedding planning, the women running around trying to find some sexy lingerie for there wedding night and planning the bachelorett party, and the men were planning a bachelor party and were all nervous about their wedding night.

The day of the wedding was hectic, all four women were getting dressed and being made up in the same gazebo together. They were all helping each other stay calm. Petunia's blonde hair was crimped into soft wavy tresses that where left down complementing her natural beauty. She had minimal make up put on, the most being the light red lipstick and light blue eye shadow that complemented her eyes, she was wearing a pearl necklace with matching earrings and tiara. Lily's red vibrant hair was pulled up into a elegant heap atop her head where an ivory tiara sat resting against her hair, with matching earrings and necklace, her make up was light green eye shadow and clear sparkly lipstick. Rose had pulled her curly hair up into a loose bun with some of the curls loose to frame her face she had a light-pink tiara with matching necklace and earrings, her make up was made up of light pink lipstick and eye shadow. Taliea's hair was straitened and tied up in a ponytail she had a silver tiara with cream jewels and a matching necklace and earrings.

Narcissa left her hair hang dead straight down her back with gold necklaces and earrings with clear diamonds set in it.

Molly's eldest boy Bill was the ring bearer, with Charlie and Percy. A Wizarding priest was the one going to marry them and he studied his robes brushing lint off of them. Kingsley, James Remus, Sirius and Severus were nervously standing to one side of the priest, they were all playing with their suits as the guests sat down and waited for the brides to walk down the aisle. The wedding march began playing and Molly's little niece Kelly was the flower girl with Bill walking next to her as the ring bearer. Once they had walked to the altar they took their seats and looked toward where the brides would emerge. Petunia on the arm of her father Troy came walking down the aisle first. Kingsley gasped when he saw her, he was spellbound when he saw her wondering if he really was the one she was going to marry, he walked down the three steps of the altar and took Petunia's arm from her father.

'Take care of my first baby!' Troy said warning Kingsley.

Troy walked back down the aisle and it was now Lily's turn. Kingsley led Petunia back up the steps and watched as Lily walked up to the altar. James stood dumbfounded as Lily walked with her father he hastily wiped drool that was coming out of his mouth and walked down to take her arm,

'Take care of my second baby!' Troy said walking off to collect Rose.

James walked Lily up the altar steps as Sirius got ready to greet his soon to be wife, Troy came walking towards them with what Sirius beloved was an angel on his arm, Sirius almost stumbled down the altar steps as Troy stopped to hand Rose over to him.

'Take care of my third baby!' Troy said walking off to get his youngest daughter.

Sirius stepped back up to the altar.

Severus gasped at the sight of her, like some beautiful angelic wood nymph, her dress blowing slightly in the wind, he was mesmerized as she walked towards him he walked down the stairs and took her arm from her father.

'Take care of my youngest baby!' Troy said to Severus walking off for the last time to collect Narcissa, Remus stood dumfounded when she glided out of the tent, it seamed like an eternity before she came to the alter, he went down the steps to take her arm

'Take care of my Adopted baby' Troy said finally sitting next to his wife in the first row, Remus walked Narcissa up the altar steps so the priest could at last start the wedding ceremony.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Wizards and Witches, We are gathered here to day to unite these five couples, in holy matrimony. The couples shall now recite there own vows.' The Wizarding priest gestured for Petunia to go first.

'Kingsley Aaron Shacklebolt, before I met you my life was filled with misery and anger towards my sisters, I was jealous that they could do magic and that I couldn't. When you told me that you were a wizard, I was angry at you for a month. It was during that time that I realized I was madly and deeply in love with you. I was completely foolish for being jealous of my sisters. Over the next two years I fell in love with you all over again and was ecstatic when you asked me to be your wife. I promise to honour and cherish the time I have with you and to never be prejudice against a group of people again.' Petunia dabbed her face to get rid of her tears as she finished her speech.

'Petunia Ivy Evans my darling, the day I met you I instantly fell in love with you, it took me one year to tell you that I was a Wizard. I was heartbroken when you left me, but the moment you came back to me I was overjoyed with happiness. It took me two more years to gain the courage to ask you to marry me and now that you are, I believe that I am one of four men that will have there dreams come true on this day.'

It was now James's turn to say his vows.

'Lily Violet Evans, during the first six years of Hogwarts I was a total prat I realize that now, during our last year at Hogwarts when I was Head Boy and you were Head Girl I recognized that I had to change my attitude towards Severus and responsibility. So with Taliea's blunt help I soon got over my arrogance. If it weren't for Taliea I don't know if I would be standing here today.'

Lily's eyes were swimming with tears as she gazed into James's eyes.

'James Herbert Potter. You were right when you said you were a prat for the first six years of school, I thought you were conceded, up your self and had a huge ego. They on the train in seventh year you stunned me when you came into the compartment on your own and formally apologized to me. I decided then to let you prove to me that you really had changed. During the year you proved time and time again that you were a changed man and I found my self falling in love with you. When you proposed, you made me that happiest woman in the world.'

Everyone turned there gaze to look at Sirius and Rose as it was their turn to make their speeches.

'Rose Jasmine Evans. I have to confess that I was a prat at school along with James, we were foolish and immature and I would probably have still been hating Snape years in the future if I hadn't have meet you. I'm glad that James knocked some sense into me to stop acting like a jerk, with each others help we both got the women we love to love us back.' He looked deep into her glistening blue eyes, her voice quivering as she cleared her throat to speak her vows.

'Sirius Orion Black, I have to admit I was a James Potter fan girl but when you told me truthfully and nicely that he only had eyes for my sister I started to see you in a different light and I knew then that you were the one for me, I took the chance to ask you out and when you said yes I was ecstatic, and as my sisters can tell you I was a nightmare to them always asking for advice and guidance and then second guessing them, by the time our date came around I was yelling at everyone who talk to me, if it wasn't for Taliea slapping me across the back of my head our date would have been a disaster.'

Everyone now consecrated all of their attention on to the last two people to get married Severus and Taliea.

'Taliea Marigold Evans, You were eleven years old when I first had feelings for you, as we strolled hand in hand though Diagon Alley I celebrated the fact that I could be close to you, and then when we met up on the train at the start of the year and you boldly suggested we make a Wizarding Contract for me to propose to you at the end of your Seventh year you made me fall in love with you. But I still had my doubts; it was when you accepted my proposal that made me the happiest man in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.'

Taliea took a deep breath, calming her frazzled nerves.

'Severus Edward Prince, my knight in shining armour when you saved me from the bed of Lucius Malfoy you won my heart then and there, even though I was eleven I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You made me love you more when you signed the Wizarding contract, and then again when you actually showed up and proposed to me and showed me the house you built for us.'

Everyones attention was now on Remus and Narcissa.

'Narcissa Evelyn Black, the first time I saw you in first year I was smitten by your beauty, but it wasn't until Rose and Sirius started going out that I gained the confidence to ask you out, they proved to me that people from different houses can not only go out but last can in a meaningful relationship. When you agreed to go against your families wishes and not only date me but marry me I was ecstatic and a little worried, but now that our wedding day has come I can relax a little and vow to protect to till my dying day.'

'Remus Jeremy Lupin, you were never immature like James and Sirius, you sometimes pulled pranks but you knew where to draw the line, the day you asked me out was the day you saved me from a planed wedding between me and that horrible Lucius Malfoy, my parents were furious with me but then my sister Andromeda owled me and asked me to be her daughters godmother, I have you to thank for that.'

Narcissa fell silent and all five couples looked at priest along with the guests.

'If you four groomsmen would please hold the rings over the tips of your brides ring figure and repeat after me,'

Kingsley, James, Sirius, Severus and Remus took hold of their fiancé's hand and held the ring close to the tip of their ring fingers.

'I promise to honour you,'

'I promise to honour you,'

'Love you,'

'Love you,'

'Cherish you,'

'Cherish you,'

'And protect you with all my heart, magic, and will,'

'And protect you with all my heart, magic, and will,'

'With this ring I the wed,'

'With this ring I the wed'

The priest nodded at them stating that they had finished their part and they slid the rings onto the women's fingers.

'If you brides would please hold the rings over the tips of your grooms ring figure and repeat after me,'

Petunia, Lily, Rosie, Taliea and Narcissa took hold of their fiancé hands and held the ring close to the tip of their ring figures.

'I promise to honour you,'

'I promise to honour you,'

'Love you,'

'Love you,'

'Cherish you,'

'Cherish you,'

'And protect you with all my heart, magic, and will,'

'And protect you with all my heart, magic, and will,'

'With this ring I the wed,'

'With this ring I the wed'

'These five couples have said their vows before the many witnesses today, if anyone has any objections to any of these pairing please speak now or forever hold your peace' the Wizarding priest gestured the four couples, his arms wide apart, he waited a moment and the crowd stayed quiet, the priest smiled wildly and pulled out his wand and swished one and produced a pure white ribbon that matched the colour of Kingsley's tie and Petunia's dress. He tied one end loosely around Petunia's wrist and tying the other end loosely around Kingsley's wrist.

'This ribbon is the symbol of your everlasting vows and commitment, where two people become one couple, but still remaining two different people.' The Priest waved his wand and a golden thread waved itself around the ribbon. 'You are now connected in mind, body and soul may you always be connected to each other and live a long and meaningful life.'

The priest did the same to the four other couples and said the last six words ending the ceremony

'You may now kiss your brides!'

Kingsley, James, Sirius, Severus and Remus all obliged the priest's words and kissed their wives. The guests erupted into applause and rose to their feed as the married couples walked past the start of there row of seats, following the couples to the wedding reception.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The reception.

The reception building was a huge hall set up, one quarter was a dance floor and the other three quarters had seats set up for the bridal party at one long party with the guests sitting in the area in front of them.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen, first off we are going to start with dinner, then the couples will cut their cakes and have their individual first dances as husband and wife, and then the rest of you are welcome to join in on the dancing.' The D.J said having cast a spell on his voice to make it louder.

The starling silver plates on the tables filled with the persons' favourite food and everybody dug into the delicious meal in front of them, soft music played in the background, Taliea looked around in quiet admiration at the beauty of the hall, it had dark mahogany walls with golden vines winding there way around the room, placed strategically on the vines, magical coloured flowers were blooming and re-forming into seeds. As the meal and conversation died down the plates disappeared.

'We will now have Mr and Mrs Shacklebolt first dance as husband and wife. '_Your Body Is A Wonderland'_ by John Mayer.'

The D.J said standing up again, placing a C.D into the huge radio he had.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

_You want love?_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body Is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland…_

The song finished and Petunia and Kingsley had their second kiss as husband and wife.

'The Next song is '_Bring me to life_' by Evanescence and it was chosen as the first dance for Mr and Mrs Potter.'

_(words) – guy singing_

_How can you see in to my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading u down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb?_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until u find it there and lead it back_

_Home_

_(wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life.._

_(wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Soft music and whispered lyrics)_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Oh, only you are the life among the dead_

_(All of this time a cant believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark when you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought, without a voice, with out a soul)_

_Bring me to life_

_(wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(ending lyrics)_

_Bring me to life..._

The song finished and Lily and James had their second kiss as husband and wife.

'This next song means something special to Mr and Mrs Black, its called '_I Was Made For Loving You_' and it is sung by a band named Kiss'

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Tonight I want to give it all to you_

_In the darkness_

_There's so much I want to do_

_And tonight I want to lay it at your feet_

_'Cause girl, I was made for you_

_And girl, you were made for me_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_Tonight I want to see it in your eyes_

_Feel the magic_

_There's something that drives me wild_

_And tonight we're gonna make it all come true_

_'Cause girl, you were made for me_

_And girl I was made for you_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can give it all to you baby_

_Can you give it all to me_

_Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough, oh, oh_

_I can't get enough_

_Yeah, ha_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_Oh, I was made, you were made_

_I can't get enough_

_No, I can't get enough_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you baby_

_Can you get enough of me_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can give it all to you baby._

The song finished and Rose and Sirius had their second kiss as husband and wife.

'The next song chosen by Mr and Mrs Snape/Prince is called '_Broken_' and it sung by Seether and Amy-lee.'

_Seether_

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

_Seether & Amy Lee_

'_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Seether_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here...anymore_

_Amy Lee_

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

_Seether & Amy Lee_

_cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Instruments_

_Seether & Amy Lee_

_cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Seether & Amy Lee_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone Seether...away_

_Seether and Amy Lee_

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here...anymore._

The song finished and Taliea and Severus had their second kiss as husband and wife.

'Now for the last of the first dances Mr and Mrs Lupin have requested '_How Do I Live Without You_' sung by Leanne Rimes'

_How do I,_

_Get through the night without you?_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I_

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me._

_And I,_

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Please tell me baby,_

_How do I go on?_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything,_

_I need you with me,_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_

_Real in my life?_

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you,_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

The song finished and Narcissa and Remus had their second kiss as husband and wife.

The guests, brides and grooms danced till early the next morning and everyone was either drunk or tipsy, all the couples that had gotten married had separate limos to take them to their honeymoon locations, before they left the brides threw their bouquets of flowers and the grooms threw the garters into the crowd of swarming singles, stepped into each of their limos, driving off into the sunrise.


End file.
